The Cowboy Hostage
by Theatrefangirl014
Summary: When Jess is away, Slim disappears and is held hostage. What do Slim's captors want? Will Jess get to Slim in time to save him?


(A Laramie Fanfiction)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Laramie. They belong to John C. Champion and associates.

LARAMIE signals a scene break

"Bye Jess!" Miss Daisy shouted after Jess Harper as he rode off. She and Mike waved until they could no longer see him. "Mike, now that Jess is gone, you're going to have to do a few more chores to help Slim out. You hear?"

"Yes, Aunt Daisy," Mike replied, nodding his head.

"Get to them, then. Slim will be home soon enough, and it would be a nice surprise if you already had them all done."

"Yes, ma'am," Mike said as he hurried out to the barn.

Miss Daisy busied herself with the making of supper after uttering a quick prayer for safe travels for Jess.

Half an hour passed and Slim did not appear, so Daisy decided that he would just have to eat leftovers. "Mike, come in for dinner and wash up!"

"Do I hafta, Aunt Daisy?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike you do. You're all dirty, and a person must be presentable when sitting at the supper table. Isn't that right?"

"I guess so," he said.

"Well, go on, then."

When Mike returned and took his seat at the table, Miss Daisy was just serving up the meal. "When do you think Slim's gonna be back? He's out awful late, ain't he?"

"Isn't he?" Daisy corrected. "And yes. But I'm sure he'll be home any minute now."

After a few minutes of quiet eating, the sound of a horse galloping could be heard coming closer and closer. "Slim's home!" Mike shouted and bolted up from the table, upsetting the gravy dish. "Slim!"

"Mike, you get back here right now!" Daisy shouted. But Mike was too far away and too excited to listen. Daisy sighed and began to clean up the spilled gravy. As she was doing this, she heard someone enter the house. She turned around and was immediately swept into a hug. "Oh, Slim. I'm so glad you're back. Mike's been driving me crazy."

"Yeah, he's quite a handful, isn't he?" Slim replied rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"You had us worried," the older woman said softly.

"Worried? What about?"

"We expected you back hours ago. It's after dark now."

"I'm sorry. I intended to ride back and be here a good while before supper. But Mort had some rowdy prisoners that needed handling."

"Rowdy prisoners?"

"Yes, but it's all fine now. The lawmen from Cheyenne are taking care of them now."

"Well, that's good. Maybe now we can have some peace and quiet."

"Peace and quiet? If you're looking for peace and quiet, you came to the wrong town," Slim said very seriously.

"Slim Sherman! I may not have known what kind of a town this was when I came, but I certainly wouldn't have stayed if it didn't suit me," she paused. "I know it's a good town with good people, and I know that sometimes there's going to be criminals and gunslingers passing through. It's just the ones who hang around that bother me," Daisy said softly.

"Miss Daisy, you outta know Jess and me better than that by now. If anyone tried to hurt you or Mike, we'd protect you."

Daisy lifted her head and looked Slim in the eye, "I know you'd both protect us. But I worry about you and Jess."

Slim took his hat off and laid it on the chair. "We're men. We can handle ourselves."

"It's just that…" Daisy started.

Before she could finish, Mike burst into the room. "Slim, come and see! There's a horse and rider coming up the road! Looks like he's headed here, too!"

Slim picked up his hat and turned to Miss Daisy, "I guess this conversation will have to wait for another time."

Daisy nodded and quickly replied, "But I'm not letting you off the hook that easily, Slim Sherman!"

LARAMIE

Slim and Mike hurried outside to meet the rider. The rider must have seen the two standing watching him, so he slowed his horse to a walk. When he was right in front of them, he dismounted and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Ben Coleman. Mightn't you be Mr. Sherman?"

"I'm Slim Sherman, yes." Slim replied suspiciously. "How do you know who I am? You're not from Laramie."

"No, I reckon I'm not. My boss is very interested in your ranch," Mr. Coleman replied.

"My ranch? Why would he be interested in my ranch?"

"It's not for me to say, Mr. Sherman. But one of these days soon, he'll stop by and see ya…Well, I'd best be off. Twas nice meeting ya, Mr. Sherman." Mr. Coleman said as he remounted his horse and rode off into the night towards Laramie.

Slim watched him, not quite sure of what to think. Daisy interrupted his thoughts, "Slim? Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine," he said, giving the retreating rider a final look before heading inside the house.

"Mike, it's high time you went to bed," Daisy said firmly.

"But, Aunt Daisy…." Mike whined.

"Off to bed with you."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he gave her a hug. "Goodnight, Slim."

"What?" Slim asked confused. "Oh, goodnight."

Daisy guided the boy to his room. "Aunt Daisy?" Mike asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think that man really wanted?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"When is Jess coming back?"

"Oh, I'd say three or four days. Now get to bed." After he had said his prayers, Daisy tucked him in, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and softly shut the door.

LARAMIE

When Daisy left to put Mike to bed, Slim took a seat in the kitchen and started to eat the meal that was by now cold. After a few bites, he sighed and rubbed his temple, thinking about what Mr. Coleman had said. _Something doesn't feel right. But it's not that abnormal for the Sherman Ranch to be known beyond Laramie. After all, it is a stage stop for the Great Central Overland Mail Route. Still, something about this Coleman character and his boss isn't right._

"Slim? Are you okay?" Daisy asked, entering the room.

"Yeah, I'm ok," he replied.

"Now, Slim, I may just be a woman and your housekeeper at that—but I can tell when something's not right."

Slim looked at the ground and then asked, "What did ya think of that Coleman fellow?"

"Honestly, it's men like him that I feel we could do without around here. He doesn't exactly seem the law-abiding type…too suspicious."

"You think so?" he asked looking up.

"I've got a bad feeling about him, Slim. I don't think you should have anything to do with him or his boss."

"You honestly think that?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you," she said taking a seat.

"Earlier you said something about worrying about me and Jess…What I can't figure is why you'd be worrying about us? We can take care of ourselves. We always have before."

"Well, that's just the thing," she paused. "I know you're a Christian man, Slim and a good one, too. I may worry about you here and there but I know that if anything…if anything were to…to happen to you that you'd go to Heaven. But Jess, I'm not sure…"

"Are you saying that Jess isn't a Christian?" Slim asked worriedly.

"That's the point. I don't know. He goes to church often enough, but I think he just does that to please you. I don't think he's a believer. So if anything were to happen to him…..I just don't know if I could handle it," Daisy said starting to cry.

Slim put his hand on top of her trembling one and squeezed it gently. "I never thought of it that way before…If it'll make you feel any better, I'll ask him about it when he gets back in a few days." Daisy didn't speak but nodded in reply.

LARAMIE

The next day, Slim headed out with Mike to teach him how to fix fences. This left Daisy alone at the house. She spent a majority of the day cleaning.

A little after noon, a group of six men rode up to the Sherman Ranch. This worried Daisy because she didn't recognize them, they were armed, and Slim and Jess were both gone. She prayed a quick prayer, took a deep breath, grabbed a rifle, and walked out to greet the strangers. "Please state your business. You're trespassing."

One of the men laughed and said, "Well, ain't she to the point?"

One of the bigger men, Jed, scowled at the man and said, "Hesh up!"

"What do you want?" Daisy asked firmly aiming the gun at them.

"Is this where Mr. Sherman lives?" a clean-shaven man in a fancy suit asked.

"Slim Sherman, yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Travis Stewart. I have some business to attend to with him. May I come in?"

"No, you may not!" Daisy shouted. "Besides, he isn't here right now. He's been mending fences all day and isn't back yet."

"That's alright. We can wait around for him, can't we boys?" Travis asked.

The five other men grinned and nodded their heads.

LARAMIE

When Slim and Mike had finished fixing all the fences of the Sherman Ranch, they were hot, sweaty, and tired.

"You ready to head back, Mike?" Slim asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I was ready to head back a long time ago," Mike moaned.

Slim laughed and flicked the reins. "Let's go home."

But when they were approaching the house, something didn't seem right to Slim. It was too quiet. "Mike, quietly put the horses in the barn. Something's not right," he said dismounting quickly. Mike nodded and led the horses to the barn. Slim carefully made his way forward. He crept to the edge of the house and peeked around the corner. He saw six men all armed standing on the porch with Miss Daisy holding a rifle and looking quite distraught. Slim cocked his handgun and yelled, "Don't anybody move!"

All of their eyes were on him and not one person moved. Then a man in a suit chuckled loudly, "You must be Slim Sherman."

"Yeah? And what if I am?" Slim replied quickly.

"Then you should put that gun down. I only want to talk to you."

"With all these men? Who are you anyway?" Slim asked suspiciously.

"They're only insurance to make sure you listen."

"Alright, I'm listening," Slim said.

"Put the gun down…and come closer. I don't want to yell across the yard," Travis answered slyly.

Slim glanced up at Miss Daisy and then slowly uncocked the gun and put it back in its holster. He walked forward, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"My name's Travis Stewart. Your relay station here, it's on contract with the Great Central Overland Mail?"

"That's correct."

"Ya see, there's a new line that is gonna run through this area called the New Overland Mail Route."

"So there's going to be two different mail routes?" Slim asked very puzzled.

"No, only one. The New Overland Mail Route is going to be taking over everything. It's gonna have more stages, more security, more horses, and better relay stations and stage stops as well as a separate stage for passengers."

"Am I correct in thinking that the other mail route, the one that I signed with will run until the new one takes all its business?"

"Well, in a matter of speaking. Yes. But you see most of the relay stations have already signed with me and my company. You'd be wise to do the same. So what'll it be? I can either sign you over or buy the whole place from you."

"Neither, Mr. Stewart."

"Neither? I'm afraid that wasn't an option, Mr. Sherman. Perhaps you would like to hear what I am willing to offer you for this place….It's quite a generous amount."

"I don't want to hear it. I want you to get off my land right now!" Slim shouted.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mr. Sherman. Perhaps my boys will hafta teach you a lesson," he turned to the men. "Boys, he's all yours!" Travis grinned evilly, stepping back.

The five men rushed at Slim. There was nothing he could do other than put up his fists to fight. One man got there a bit before the others, so Slim dealt with him first. He delivered a quick punch to the jaw, which knocked the guy to the ground. Seeing that he wasn't knocked out, Slim tackled him and pinned him down. One punch was all it took to knock him out.

But Slim's victory was short-lived. Two of the men yanked Slim up, each one pinning his arms back so he couldn't get away. Then Jed, the biggest of them all, gave him several hard punches to the face.

With his strength running out, he mustered all he could and delivered a solid kick to the big guy's stomach. This knocked him down and allowed Slim to kick the shins of the guys holding him. In their pain and surprise, they released him and he fell to the ground.

Soon enough the big guy was on his feet again and angry as a hornet. He gave Slim a hard hit to the stomach that made him fall to the ground.

Slim saw him coming closer and knew that the knock or blow would be inevitable, so he closed his eyes and waited for it. He tensed for the kick, but it never came. Instead something was pressing on top of him. He looked up and to his surprise saw Mike shielding him.

"Stop! Please! Don't hurt him anymore!" Mike shouted.

Slim gasped for breath and hoarsely whispered, "Mike. Stop it! Get out of here!" He heard the big guy coming closer. "No! Don't hurt him! He's just a boy!" Slim shouted.

But the man paid no attention to him. He picked Mike up off the ground and threw him aside as if he were a rag doll. The jolt knocked the wind out of Mike so he laid there for a while too afraid to move.

Slim found himself being pulled up from the ground, and the last thing he saw was a giant fist flying towards his face. He crumpled to the ground in an unmoving heap.

"C'mon boys! That's enough. We'll be back later," Travis shouted joyfully. With that, they all rode off laughing.

As soon as the men were gone, Miss Daisy ran to Mike. "And are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just knocked the wind outta me. I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think Slim is."

They both rushed over to where Slim had fallen. Daisy quickly rolled him over so that he was on his back and felt for a pulse. "He's alive….but unconscious. Mike? Do you think you can help me take him inside?"

"I think so," Mike replied. So Daisy and Mike, with a bit of a struggle, dragged Slim into the house. When they got inside, they laid him on his bed. "Do you want me to go fetch the doctor?"

"No, I don't think it's that serious. I was a nurse in the army, you know. Now be quiet, and help me." Daisy immediately got to work. "Can you please fetch me some clean rags and hot water?" Mike nodded and went to retrieve what Daisy asked for.

When Mike returned, Slim was moaning and stirring slightly. "Is he gonna be okay, Aunt Daisy?"

"Yes, Mike. He'll be fine. He's just waking up. Please get him his canteen." Slim's moans became louder and he started to move around more. "Slim. Slim! Easy! It's me, Miss Daisy." Slim's eyes fluttered open. "You're okay."

Slim blinked a few times and then asked, "How long have I been out?"

"A few minutes. They really wanted to prove their point."

"Yeah, they sure did…Where's Mike? Is he okay?" Slim sat up quickly. Instantly, he regretted that decision and exhaled sharply.

"Lay back. You've taken quite a beating. Mike's fine now. He only got the wind knocked out of him."

"Thank God. What he did was foolish and could have gotten him killed!" he replied angrily.

Daisy dipped the rags into the hot water and carefully began to clean out the cuts on his face. "Yes, but you have to know that it took a lot of courage and love for him to do that. Don't be too hard on him…Here hold this on your eye," she said handing him another rag.

Slim placed it over his eye. "I guess you're right. I probably would have done the same thing."

Mike entered with the canteen. "Slim! You're alright!" Mike said. "Here's some water for you," he said offering him the canteen.

"Thanks, Mike," he replied as he took a big gulp. When he had drank, he laughed softly.

"What? What's so funny?" Mike asked.

"This isn't water. This is whiskey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Slim! I thought it was your water canteen."

"That's fine, Mike. Jonesy always did use to say that it was 'for medical purposes only'. I guess it applies in this case," he said taking another sip.

"Who's Jonesy?" Mike inquired.

"Jonesy was a friend of my father's, and he was always like a second father to me," Slim reminisced.

"How come he's not here then? Where is he now?"

"He's in Missouri with my brother, Andy."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed, and then Slim sat up in the bed. "Well, thanks for fixing me up, Miss Daisy. I really appreciate it."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Outside to finish the chores."

"No you're not. You're staying right here."

"I'm fine. Really, I am."

"I saw that man punch you in the stomach—that was no easy punch either. You might have broken a rib."

"I feel fine. I think I would know if I broke any ribs," Slim retorted.

"Remember a few months ago when Jess got his ribs busted in a fight, and he didn't even know until a few days afterward when they were hurting him so bad that he couldn't walk? I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"I—" Slim started.

"Stop being so stubborn!"

Slim rolled his eyes, "Fine." He laid back against the headboard of the bed and let Miss Daisy unbutton his shirt.

"Oh, Slim!" Miss Daisy cried out. "Your whole chest is black and blue!" Then she began to probe gently with her fingers, feeling for any broken bones. Finding none, she replied, "You're very fortunate. You're only severely bruised."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Slim retorted angrily.

"I'll wrap your ribs, and then you can go about the rest of your day." Daisy wrapped his ribs in silence, fearing that she had upset the hurt cowboy.

When she finished, Slim eased himself off the bed and began to button up his shirt. Mike handed him his hat, and he walked outside slowly and painfully.

Daisy and Mike watched as he went to the barn and saddled up his horse, Alamo. "Oh dear," muttered Daisy worriedly. "Slim! Where are you going?"

Slim, who had just managed to pull himself up into the saddle, replied, "I'm going to town." He gave the reins a quick flick and soon he and Alamo were nearly out of sight.

LARAMIE

As soon as he was out of sight, he slowed Alamo to a brisk walk. He hurt too much to keep on galloping. _Of course, Jess is gone when I need him the most. He'd help me settle this matter with Travis Stewart in no time._

Before he knew it, he was in front of the saloon. He dismounted and tied Alamo to the post. The movement jostled his ribs and made him inhale sharply. When he had composed himself, he adjusted his hat and walked through the swinging doors into the saloon.

When he entered the saloon, everyone's eyes fell on him. "Slim, what happened?" the bartender asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Slim growled, taking a seat in one of the stools.

"Are you looking for someone?" the bartender asked.

"No, I'm here to drink." The bartender got him a shot glass, filled it, and placed it in front of Slim. Slim downed it quickly.

"Another?"

"Why not?" Slim replied.

The bartender filled the glass again and set it before Slim. "Are you sure you're alright, Slim?"

Slim glared at him and hotly replied, "I'm fine." He took the glass and drank it in one gulp. He set the glass down and looked around. In the corner of the room was Travis and his gang. They saw Slim looking their way and began to stand up. "Better make that another one," Slim said.

"But, Slim, you don't usually drink more than two—"

"I know what I usually drink!" Slim yelled. "Better make it quick."

The bartender shut his mouth and poured Slim another shot. When he saw the large group of men coming up behind Slim, he slowly backed away.

"Well, if it isn't Slim Sherman," Travis said slyly. Slim gulped down the drink and turned to face Travis. "I didn't think we'd see you this soon. I thought for sure you'd still be out of it. I guess next time I'll have to tell Jed to hit ya harder."

Slim put the money for the drink on the counter and tried to move past Travis. But Travis put a hand on his chest. "Where do ya think you're going? I'm not done talking to ya. You haven't heard what I'm willing to offer for that ranch of yours."

"I told you it's not for sale. Besides, I can't make any decisions regarding the sale of the ranch. My partner has a say in the matter. He owns part of it."

"What's his name?"

Slim paused before answering, "Jess Harper."

"Well, where is he?"

"He's away just now."

"When will he be back?"

"Any day now."

Before either of them could get in another word, a young boy burst into the bar. "Is there a Slim Sherman here?"

Slim spoke up, "I'm Slim Sherman."

"I have a message for you from the sheriff."

"From Mort?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks." The boy nodded and bounded out of the room.

"Well? What does it say?" Travis asked.

Slim read over the paper and then looked up to see everyone waiting to hear the message. "The sheriff's going out of town to help with those outlaws. One of the young lawmen is staying behind in his stead for a few days."

The people in the bar began to talk amongst themselves, and Slim silently slipped out of the room.

When Travis noticed that he was gone he whispered, "Boys, I just got myself a plan—one that will get us exactly what we want."

LARAMIE

Jeremy stood pacing the sheriff's office waiting for the man that Mort Corey had told him about. There was a knock at the door. Jeremy went to open it and saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair and the worst black n' blue eye he'd ever seen. "Are you…Slim Sherman?"

"Yes, I am."

"What happened?" the young man asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. Mort sent me a message…"

"Yes, he told me that if I needed help or anything that you'd be the one to go to."

"That's right," Slim said nodding his head.

"I just wanted to get acquainted with you and with the town. I'm Jeremy Beecher…Is there anything you can think to tell me about Laramie?"

"Well, it's a real nice town with lots of good people. It's just that there's some troublemakers hanging around right now."

"Troublemakers? Who?"

"A man by the name of Travis Stewart and his men."

"Are they the ones who…did that to you?"

Slim looked to the floor. "Yes…Just keep an eye on them if ya can," Slim answered trying to change the subject.

"I'll do that. Maybe I'll look up this Travis fellow and see if he's wanted for anything."

"Let me know if you find anything out. I'll be at my ranch if you need anything."

"Your ranch? Where's that?"

"It's about twelve miles out of town."

"You don't mean to say you're going there now?" Jeremy asked, surprised.

"Of course now. I've got an orphan and housekeeper to watch over."

"But, the storm—"

"Storm? What storm?"

"Didn't you see the clouds gathering? It's gonna be a big one."

"All the more reason for me to be getting back."

"I don't advise it, it's too risky to travel at night during a storm—especially a big one."

"I'll get some supplies and head there as quick as I can. They're alone up at the ranch. Someone needs to be there with them."

"Slim, I don't think—"

"I'm going, and that's final!" Slim snapped. "I'm sorry. But someone needs to protect them. Mike's just a boy, and Daisy is an older woman. I need to be there for them." Slim opened the door, "It was nice meeting you, Jeremy."

LARAMIE

Daisy and Mike watched as the rain began to pour out of the sky in great big torrents. "Aunt Daisy, how is Slim going to get back in all this rain?"

Daisy gazed out the window, "I'm sure if he's out there, he'll be here any time now. Or, maybe he decided to turn back to town and stay at the hotel until the storm blows over."

LARAMIE

Slim bundled up the supplies and put them in his saddlebags. The storeowner followed him outside. "Slim, won't you come and stay at the hotel?"

"No, I've gotta get back to the ranch tonight."

"Slim Sherman, you must be out of your mind going out in this storm!"

"Maybe I have lost my mind," Slim said, mounting up. Slim gave the reins a flick and out into the rain he and Alamo went.

LARAMIE

Travis watched as Slim rode away into the storm. When he was out of sight, he approached the storekeeper as he was locking up.

"Was that Slim Sherman going out into the storm just now?"

"Why yes it was."

"That was a pretty foolish thing to do…Is he always so rash?"

"Slim? Rash? No, not usually. Now Jess, that's a completely different story…" he started.

"Jess? Jess Harper? The co-owner of the ranch?"

"Yes, that's the one. Ya see, Slim n' Jess are pards."

"Pards?"

"Yes, sir. They're like brothers, them two."

"Are they now?"

"That's a fact."

"Well, the storm's getting worse, I'm going to get a room in the hotel."

"I'd best be getting back to my family. It was nice talkin' to ya, mister."

Travis nodded and watched as the clerk entered one of the houses and shut the door behind him. When he was sure no one was looking, he slipped into the shadows where his men were waiting for him.

"That Sherman's gonna be easier to get than I thought. He's headed home in this storm. Can you believe it? Now listen real close. I want some of you to take the horses and stuff to that cave that I told you about in the woods."

"But what about Sherman?" one of them piped up.

"The rest of you will cut some notches in that tree that is hanging over the main road. It's leaning just enough so that a few notches with the added help of the wind will fell it right onto the road where we want it," he paused. "But, I want Sherman alive. Make the tree fall right in front of him and his horse—not on him. Understood?"

They all nodded and set about their tasks.

LARAMIE

Slim slowed his pace when he was out of sight of Laramie. He ached all over, and the howling winds, pouring rain, and rumbling thunder didn't help matters much, either. _I'll be so glad when this is all over._

LARAMIE

Two of Travis's men headed off into the woods in search of the cave that he had mentioned. The other three cut through the woods and quietly approached the overhanging tree.

"I'll stand guard while you cut," Jed commanded.

James and Avery got to work taking turns cutting into the bark with their axes. When they had gotten not quite the whole way through, Jed said, "That's enough. Any more, and you'll fell the tree before Sherman gets here…Now, when I whistle, I want you to fell the tree onto the path. Remember what Travis said, make it fall in front of him NOT on him." They nodded, tied their bandanas over their faces to make a sort of mask, and hid behind the bushes to await Jed's signal.

Minutes passed, and Slim did not appear. Then finally, after half an hour, a rider came into view. The rider came closer and closer. When he was quite close, a whistle was just barely heard above the wails of the storm.

James raised the axe and cut into the tree with all his might. The tree, with the help of the wind, quickly blew over and fell onto the path with a thunderous noise.

Slim didn't see it until it was too late. His horse reared up and whinnied in pure terror. Slim, caught completely off guard, was thrown to the ground. Alamo wheeled round and round not sure of what to do. Then, Alamo made a running jump over the huge tree and galloped as fast as ever to the Sherman Ranch.

James raised his rifle to shoot the fleeing horse, but Jed stopped him. "Leave the horse be, it's Sherman we want."

LARAMIE

Slim laid on the ground for a bit, waiting for the pain to subside enough for him to stand up. After a few seconds he painfully got to his feet. He turned, expecting to see his horse, Alamo, waiting for him. Instead, he saw three men with weapons drawn and bandanas tied tight around their heads. Though he couldn't see their faces, he knew who they were...Travis's men. His hand quickly reached for his gun, but before he could pull it the whole way out of the holster, the big man spoke.

"Hold it there! Now drop the gun and belt, and put your hands in the air real slow. Don't make no sudden moves." Slim slowly undid the gun belt and let it fall to the ground, then he raised his hands. "Now turn around," Jed ordered.

Slim turned around and stole a glance over his shoulder. The men had lowered their guns and were walking toward him. He knew it would be a gamble, but he had to try something. He took another quick glance and then began to run to the edge of the woods.

"Stop him!" Jed shouted above the roar of the wind.

James quickly pulled out his lasso, twirled it in the air, and threw it towards Slim. The loop found its mark and tightened quickly around Slim's arms. James gave the lasso a firm tug and Slim fell to the ground.

"That wasn't too smart now was it?" Jed commented sarcastically. "You know, you kicked me somethin' awful earlier?" He rolled Slim over so he could see his face. "But you ain't so tough now, are ya?" He got ready to give Slim a hard kick to the side but James stopped him.

"Jed, Travis said to get him and to get him quick. You can mess around with him at the cave. Somebody might come along here any time and ruin the whole plan."

Jed rubbed his unkempt beard and muttered gruffly, "Fine. Let's get him out of here."

James pulled Slim to his feet and tied his hands. After he finished, he led him over to the horses. Then, he helped him up, tied a bandana securely over his eyes, and mounted up behind him.

LARAMIE

It was getting darker and darker outside, and Slim had yet to come home. Mike was already in bed, and Daisy couldn't sleep. So she got her nightgown on and set herself down at the table. _A few more minutes won't hurt anything. I'll wait a little while longer._

LARAMIE

Ben and Daniel were waiting at the mouth of the cave when Jed, James, Avery, and Slim rode up.

"You got him?" Daniel asked.

"Yep, right here," James replied giving Slim a little shove. Daniel and Ben pulled Slim down from the horse and led him to the back of the cave.

"It's hard to believe that this is the same cowboy that gave me this here black eye," Daniel stated. "That makes me real mad, too," he said pulling the bandana off Slim's head. "Kinda makes me want to get even." He grinned and took a swing at Slim's face. Slim sidestepped, and the swing got him in the jaw. "Ben, hold him for me." Ben nodded and held Slim's shoulders still as Daniel took swing after swing at Slim.

"What do ya think you two are doing?" Jed questioned angrily.

"This here cowboy gave me this black eye, and I was repaying him the favor," Daniel said.

"I'm the one who gives the orders around here when Travis is gone, and I say that nobody 'cept myself is allowed to touch him unless I give the say-so." Daniel walked out of the cave angrily, leaving Ben and Jed with Slim.

"Let go of him, Ben," James said sharply.

Ben let go of Slim's shoulders, and he slid to the ground unconscious.

LARAMIE

Daisy glanced out the window. An hour had passed. _I guess Slim did decide to stay at the hotel after all._ She blew out the candle and went to sleep.

LARAMIE

The next morning, Slim came to. He groaned and opened his eyes. He didn't recognize anything around him. "Where am I?" he whispered to himself.

"Don't you remember, Mister Sherman?" a voice called out.

"Who are you?" Slim questioned.

A man stepped out of the shadows and lit a lantern. "Daniel must have really hit you hard."

Slim tried to stand up, but he found that he was tied up pretty good. He thought a moment and replied, "You're one of Travis's men."

"Right you are!" Jed answered.

"What are you going to do with me? If you're going to kill me, why don't you just get it over with?"

"I don't want to kill you, Sherman. We just want to hold you hostage for a while."

"Hostage? But why?"

"You said you were only the co-owner of the ranch and that you couldn't make any arrangements without your partner. We're going to hold you until your partner gets back and use you to get that ranch."

"It'll never work. Jess doesn't take any nonsense. You won't get the ranch from him!" Slim retorted.

"Ah, but from what I've heard you two are such good pards that he'll do anything to save your skin."

LARAMIE

"Mike! Wake up! It's time to do your chores."

"But Aunt Daisy, it's still storming real bad out there."

"Nevertheless, the animals still need to be fed and the eggs still need to be gathered."

Mike pulled on his coat and trudged out the door. He was only gone a short time before he ran back inside. "Slim's horse is standing in the yard! But I looked, and Slim's not in the barn."

"Maybe he was so tired that he forgot about the horse and went straight to bed. I'll check." Daisy hurried to the room where Slim and Jess usually slept. Both beds were unslept in. "No, he's not here."

"But that's not all! The horse is soaked through. I think he's been out in this storm all night long!"

"Oh dear, something might have happened to him…" She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "You take extra care with Alamo. Then after breakfast, we'll head to town. If Alamo got spooked and ran out of town, then Slim would be without a horse to get home with. Run along, now." She watched out the window as he led the soaked horse into the barn. "Please let him to not have gone out in this storm, Lord."

LARAMIE

An hour later, Daisy and Mike had hitched up the horses to the buckboard and taken off to town. "Why aren't we going on the main road, Aunt Daisy?"

"With all the bad weather we've been having I figured that it wouldn't be safe to pass through that way."

"Why not?"

"Well, the wind might have blown down a tree across the path or a tree could fall down while we're on the path."

"But, the storm's died down a lot."

"Still, I'd feel a lot safer if we went this way."

After many more minutes of traveling along the road, they finally reached the town of Laramie. "Where'd everybody go? Why does it look so deserted?

"The storm probably scared a lot of people away. Come on, the hotel's right up here." She stopped the buckboard and got down. Mike quickly followed as she opened the doors of the hotel and walked to the front desk.

No one was at the front desk, so Miss Daisy rang the bell and within seconds, a man named George appeared. "Why Miss Daisy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Slim. I believe he stayed here last night, but his horse got spooked and ran back to the ranch…I've brought the buckboard along. Where is he?"

"Miss Daisy, I think you're confused. Slim didn't stay here last night."

"Well, where did he stay, then?"

"He didn't stay at all. He rode out after getting some supplies. He said he needed to get back to the ranch."

"He went out in the storm?"

"Yes ma'am. Didn't he make it home?"

"No, we thought for sure he was here. You don't think…"

"No, Miss Daisy. Slim's a smart man. He'll be alright. But, we might as well go and have a talk with the sheriff."

"Yes, maybe Mort can help us."

"Mort? Didn't you hear? Mort Corey went with them lawmen to Cheyenne to help with those thieving outlaws. We got ourselves a young lawman filling in for him."

"Alright. I guess he'll have to do. Come along, Mike."

LARAMIE

Jeremy, the young lawman, paced the room wondering if Slim Sherman had made it through alright. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Puzzled at who would be visiting the jail during a storm, he opened the door. Before him stood the deskman from the hotel, a grandmotherly woman, and a young boy. "Come in."

"Miss Daisy, Mike, I'd like you to meet our stand-in sheriff, Jeremy Beecher," the deskman said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Daisy," Jeremy said. He kissed her hand gently, and Daisy nodded politely. "It's nice to meet you, too, Mike," he said offering a hand to the boy. Mike shook his hand and then looked to Miss Daisy.

"Mister Beecher…" she started.

"Please, call me Jeremy."

"Jeremy, we're here because Slim never made it home last night."

"He didn't?"

"No, sir he didn't. But his horse did," Mike added.

"His horse did?"

Daisy spoke quickly, "No, his horse came back rider less. I thought maybe he decided to stay the night, and Alamo got spooked and headed back home."

"No, ma'am. I saw him leave."

"Please, is there anything you can do?"

"We can send out a search party, but not until the storm's over."

"But it'll be too late," Miss Daisy said worriedly.

"I can't risk the lives of every able-bodied man in a storm like this. I'd end up with more than one man missing. I'm sorry."

"But…"

"I WILL form a search party. But not until the storm's passed. Now I suggest you go back to the ranch right now and head back before the storm starts up again."

"You don't understand. I wouldn't be so worried except-"

"Except what?"

"Slim was hurt pretty bad when he left for town yesterday. He was in no condition to ride to town at all and certainly in no condition to ride out this storm."

"He looked pretty rough when I saw him, but he said he was alright. I didn't really think anything more of it."

"Please. He might be seriously hurt."

"Look, I'd like to help you, Miss Daisy. But I can't just now. I'm going to have one of my men ride back with you to make sure you get home safe and sound. You better stay there until that storm's over. I don't want any more missing people to worry about."

LARAMIE

Avery watched as Ben rode off. "Where's he going, Jed?"

"To the next town."

"Why?"

"When the townsfolk of Laramie find out that Sherman's missing and that Travis might have something to do with it, he's going to need an alibi. So, he's going to tell them that he didn't have anything to do with it, and we headed on to the next town on our route. They're going to want solid evidence, so Ben's going to send him a telegram and then double back here."

"You really think that's going to work?"

"Oh course it's going to work, boy!" Avery frowned and pushed at his food warily. "What's the matter? Doesn't it taste good?"

"It tastes fine, it's just that-"

"What boy? Spit it out," Jed urged.

"Shouldn't we give Sherman some food?"

"Give Sherman food? Why would we do that? He's our hostage."

"Travis said not to kill him. If he doesn't eat anything before it's time for the deal to go down, then he will die."

Jed looked intently at Avery. "Fine, I suppose one small meal a day would be fine. You can go give it to him."

"Yes, sir," Avery said getting a plate ready.

"Oh and Avery?"

"Yes?"

"Don't talk with him that much. I don't want you giving him any ideas."

"Yes, sir." Avery took the plate and walked to the back of the cave. The lantern had long since burnt out, so Avery took a match from his vest pocket and relit it. He turned to face the hostage. He was either asleep or unconscious—Avery couldn't tell.

This was the first time Avery had been able to take a good look at him. He appeared to be an average cowboy—tall, strong, caring, kind, and even handsome if not for all the cuts, bruises, and blood that now covered his face. Yet something didn't seem quite right. Avery slowly pressed the back of his hand against the man's forehead. But, he quickly pulled his hand back like it had been seared by a hot iron. "James! Daniel! Jed! Get some water! He's burning up!"

The three men hurried to the back of the cave a few minutes later with a canteen. "You sure he's really sick and not just trying to get extra water?" Jed questioned suspiciously.

"Honest. Feel his forehead for yourself," Avery replied with a concerned tone.

Jed did and knit his eyebrows together. "Well, I'll be. He really is sick."

"Should I ride for the doc?" Avery questioned hopefully.

"No!" Jed shouted. "We can't bring a doc here. That'd spoil everythin' for sure….No, if anyone's going to doctor him, it's gonna be you."

"Me?"

"James, Daniel, and I got other things to do. If you care so much, then you do it."

"But I don't—"

"It don't matter!" Jed shouted storming off.

James gave Avery a pat on the shoulder. "Just keep him hydrated, Ave. That's about all you can do." Then he turned and followed Jed out with Daniel following close behind.

Avery sighed and gently shook the man. "Mister. Mister. Wake up."

The man groaned and opened his eyes blinking several times. "Who…who are…you?"

"I'm Avery." Slim tried to sit himself up but the course ropes around his hands made it awful hard. "Here, let me help you," he said propping him up against the solid rock wall.

"Thanks." Slim grimaced at the sudden movement.

"You're hurt bad?"

"I'll survive."

"I brought you some food…It's not much, but it's all Jed would let me give you." He offered him the plate.

Slim reached out his tied hands and set the plate on his lap. He fumbled with the food, not really able to get it completely to his mouth.

Avery saw his struggle and felt sorry for him. He picked up the hunk of bread and let him bite it from his hand. Slim didn't say anything, but Avery knew he was grateful.

When the hunk of bread was gone, Slim tilted his head back against the rock. "Wait. You didn't eat the rest."

"I'm sorry…Avery…My mouth's too dry to take anything more just now," he whispered tiredly.

"Do you want some water?" At the mention of water, Slim sat up. Avery tilted the canteen and let Slim drink—and boy did he ever drink. Slim finished off the whole canteen. "I'll bring you some more later. James said you need to stay hydrated."

Slim nodded. "What's a boy like you doing with a cutthroat like Travis and his gang?"

"I'm not a boy! I'm 16. I'm nearly a man!"

Slim looked into the boy's eyes. "My question still stands."

Avery looked at the ground and then began to speak. "My parents thought it was high time for me to get a job. They figured the best place to start would be with my brother, James."

"James?"

"The man who rode back with you. Anyways, James worked for Jed long before he worked for Travis. The work started out as simple business—we rode as shotgun riders for the stage. One day, Travis came along and offered Jed a deal he couldn't pass up. Jed roped us all into it…Once we found out what he wanted us to do, we didn't want to. But he made us and said he'd hurt our families if we didn't do as he said…I got an older pa, a ma, and two bitty sisters. I couldn't stand to let anything happen to them. So James and I went along with it."

"What exactly did he want you to do?"

"Scare and rough up stage stop owners like yourself so bad that Travis was able to get them all to sign over one way or another. And Travis always gets what he wants."

"You know, you don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to, Avery."

"But, Mister Sherman, I can't."

"Call me Slim."

"Mister Slim, I'm stuck with Jed and Travis until the job's done."

"Didn't you say that that one fella rode out to the next town?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So that just leaves you, your brother, that other guy, and Jed. I'm sure you could convince your brother and the other man to turn on Jed. You could overpower him and be off before Travis knew what had happened."

"No," he said shaking his head. "Daniel's too loyal to Travis and too sore at you to do a thing like that."

"Avery? What's taking you so long? Get out here!" Jed bellowed.

"I gotta go, Mister Slim."

"Think about what I said."

LARAMIE

One of Jeremy's men rode back to the ranch with Daisy and Mike. "I hope you'll listen to what the sheriff said, ma'am. This storm looks like it's gonna get bad again. You just stay inside, and wait it out."

"Thank you," Daisy said as the man rode quickly back to town.

"Aunt Daisy? What are we going to do now?"

"Wait and pray, Mike. Wait and pray."

LARAMIE

"What took you so long, boy?" Jed asked loudly.

"I was looking after the Sherman fellow. He's awful sick."

"Hmmm," Jed grunted.

"So when are we going to make our move?" James asked.

"It all depends on when this storm decides to stop, and when Ben gets back," Jed explained.

"That leaves plenty of time for me to have some fun with the cowboy, then," Daniel remarked slyly. "Jed, what say you let me have another try with him?"

"No, Daniel."

"No? But you saw what he did to me. Don't that mean nothin' to you?"

"Course, it does. But you heard Avery. He's sick, and we can't afford to do anything right now that would possibly kill him."

LARAMIE

The day dragged on, and nothing changed. Slim was out of it for most of the day, and Jed and the others spent the day playing cards. Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Daisy and Mike spent the day praying, reading the Bible, and doing some light cleaning.

LARAMIE

The next day came, and still the storm raged on. There was no word from Travis yet nor was there any sign of Ben.

At lunchtime, Avery hurried up and ate his portion, and then he got a plate for Slim. He hurried to the back of the cave. When he got there, he lit the lamp and turned around to face Slim. But Slim wasn't looking at him, he was closing his eyes tight, shaking so hard that Avery feared he might hurt himself. "James, get me a blanket!"

"What for?" James shouted back.

"He's shaking like an earthquake."

James got a blanket and hurried over. "He's got the chills and pretty bad too. Help me cover him." The two brothers carefully wrapped the blanket around Slim's shivering frame.

"What do I do, James?"

"We don't have any hot water, so all you can do is keep him warm and hydrated."

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Avery whispered softly.

"I don't know, Ave. I don't know."

"James?" Jed called.

"I gotta go, you think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's him I'm worried about."

James's eyes darkened, and he nodded in reply. "I'm coming, Jed."

When James was gone, Avery gently shook Slim. "Mister Slim, are you awake?"

"I am now," Slim whispered with a faint grin.

"I brought your meal."

"Thanks, Avery. But I don't feel that I can eat now."

"But, Mister Slim, you gotta keep your strength up. Won't you try?" Avery pleaded.

"I suppose I could try a bit." Avery forked a piece of meat and poised it over Slim's mouth. Slim ate it reluctantly and then laid his head back. "Got any water with ya?"

"Yes, here." Avery unscrewed the canteen and tilted it towards Slim's open mouth.

He drank it greedily and nodded his thanks when he had finished. "Have you thought any about what I said yesterday?"

"It's been on my mind a lot, Mister Slim. But no matter how much I want to, I just know I couldn't make it work."

"Sure you could. I believe in you, Avery."

Avery looked at the ground. "I'd best be going. You get some rest."

LARAMIE

Daisy and Mike were just sitting down to supper when the sound of horses' hooves was heard.

"Do you think it's Slim?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, Mike. Maybe he found a horse somewhere."

The winds were too strong, so Daisy didn't let Mike open the door to see who it was. They stood at the window trying to get a glimpse of him. But neither of them could quite make out who it was.

When the figure approached the door, they held their breath. Then the door opened and Jess stumbled in. "Jess!" Daisy quickly shut the door and helped him off the floor.

"My…those winds are strong," Jess remarked.

"Jess, we didn't expect you back until after the storm."

"Well, by the time the storm started I was already too far on the trail to turn back. Say, where's Slim?"

"He's not here, Jess."

"What d'ya mean he's not here? Is he at the hotel?"

"No, Jess."

"Then where is he?"

"Oh Jess!" Daisy exclaimed wrapping her arms around him, starting to cry.

Jess rubbed her shoulders reassuringly, "Tell me what happened."

"Slim's missing. He hasn't been seen for over two whole days. And before he went missing, Travis and his men beat him up bad. Mort's out of town, and the young lawman he left in his place refuses to go search for him in the storm. I'm afraid he's been kidnapped or beaten or…or…killed."

"Woah, slow down. Tell me everything from the beginning."

LARAMIE

Before he bedded down for the night, Avery went to check on Slim. He found him asleep, but the blanket wasn't around him. He picked it up and tucked it snugly around Slim and then went to sleep.

LARAMIE

"Jess, where are you going?" Daisy questioned.

"I'm goin' into Laramie."

"But it's dark out, and the storm—"

"Look, Miss Daisy. Lots of times when I've been in scrapes, Slim's gone out and gotten me out of them—no matter when or what time. I intend to do the same."

Seeing that this was a battle she couldn't win, Daisy simply said, "Just don't take the main road, I think there may be trees down on the trail, and that'll only slow you down."

Jess nodded, put on his hat, and headed back out into the pouring rain.

"Be careful, Jess."

LARAMIE

Jeremy was nearly asleep in the chair when the door burst open. He jumped up with his gun drawn.

The man entered the jail and slammed the door shut behind him. "Put away your gun, Mister."

"Sorry," he replied holstering his gun. "I'm Jeremy Beecher."

"Jess Harper."

"So you're the Jess Harper I've heard so much about…I think I can guess why you're here," he said taking a seat. "I already told your housekeeper, I can't and I won't do anything til this storm's over."

"Sheriff Beecher, I don't think you understand what's at stake here. A man's life may be in danger! Do you realize that he was already injured BEFORE he disappeared?" Jess exclaimed angrily.

"Mister Harper, I fully understand what MAY be at stake, but my hands are tied. I can't risk the lives of more men looking for him in this weather…I understand that you and him are very close pards, but there's nothing that can be done."

"Then, I'll go and look for him myself," Jess replied.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Try to stop me," Jess threatened.

"Mister Harper, I am ordering you as your stand-in sheriff to go home and wait it out. If you try to go out and look for him by yourself, I'll put you in jail to keep you out of trouble if that's what it takes." Jess glared at him from beneath the brim of his hat. "And you won't do him any good in jail."

"Fine, but I'm not going until I have a talking to with that Travis fellow."

"I'm coming with you, then."

"Lead the way."

LARAMIE

Travis got tired of waiting out the storm in his hotel room, so he made his way to the bar. Not long after he got there, he heard the sheriff call out his name.

"Travis?"

"Sheriff Beecher, over here." When he saw a very unhappy and angry looking man standing beside him, he asked, "What's all this about, Sheriff?"

"This here's Jess Harper."

"Ah, Slim Sherman's business associate."

"Yes, and he's here to talk to you about Slim's disappearance."

"Yes, what an unfortunate event. I am very sorry, Mister Harper. But what does this have to do with me?"

"You're the one who caused him to disappear!" Jess shouted angrily.

"Me? How could I cause him to disappear? I was here the whole time, everyone in this bar can swear to that."

"Where were your men when it happened? They seem to have conveniently disappeared."

"They have moved on to the next town on our route."

"You got any proof of that?"

"Not at the moment, but they will send me a telegram as soon as they arrive. You know, the Sherman Ranch is not the only ranch we are interested in doing business with."

"You don't mean doing business, you mean forcing them into signing with you."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. The day you came to talk "business" with Slim when he refused to sign with you, you tried to beat him into submission."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"No, you didn't beat him, you left your men to do that."

"I cannot control the actions of my men. If they really did do such a thing, I am very sorry."

"You're not capable of being sorry. A rattlesnake like you never is."

"You're just asking for a fight, Harper."

"Did you really think you could take the Sherman ranch without a fight?" Jess asked, his eyes gleaming with anger.

Several of the men in the bar noticed the mounting change in Jess's demeanor and held him back just as he lunged for Travis.

Then Jeremy intervened. "Simmer down! There will be no fighting here and now...When the storm ends, we'll find Slim and sort this whole mess out. Now Jess, it's best that you go home now."

LARAMIE

"How did it go, Jess?" Daisy asked softly.

"How do you think it went?" Jess shouted back.

"Shhh, Mike's asleep. The poor boy's been so upset with Slim missing and you being away. Please speak softer," Daisy pleaded.

"I'm sorry," he replied tossing his hat on the hat rack. "It's just that that Travis has got my tail twisted in a knot, and I'm madder than a hornet."

"Have a seat, and I'll make you some coffee."

"That'd be nice."

Daisy bustled about the kitchen preparing the coffee. "I've had something on my mind lately—a conversation I had with Slim…before all this."

"What about?" Jess asked curiously.

"Well, we were talking about you."

"Me? What's so interestin' about me?"

"I'm worried about you, Jess. Slim is, too."

"Worried about me? What for?"

"Your soul."

"My what?"

"Your soul."

"Miss Daisy, I—" Jess started.

"Now just hear me out. You know that Slim and I are Christians, and we follow the teachings of Jesus."

"Yes, I've heard this all before. I have been to church with you on several occasions."

"But that's not the point. The point is that going to church doesn't make you a Christian."

"What does this got to do with me?"

"Jess, you're not a Christian, are you?"

"No, I reckon I'm not."

"That's what I was worried about."

"Why?"

"Jess I care about you as if you were my own son, and I can't bear to think where you might end up if something were to happen. That's why I worry about you more than Slim. If anything happens to Slim, I know that he's going to Heaven, but you…"

"You know I've never really believed in God, Miss Daisy. Some people say that God controls everything, but me, I think it's just fate. I mean, it's all well and good for good people like you and Slim and some of them other churchgoers. But it ain't for me. I'm not really good like you folk. I was a drifter, an outlaw, and a gunslinger—I don't think that 'God' would want a fella like that."

"But Jess you've changed so much since you've been here. You've started on the right path and are on the right side of the law most times. Besides, God still loves you and wants you to be His own in spite of all you've done."

"I don't think you understand. I deserve to be hanged for some of the stuff I've done. I don't deserve anything. I don't even deserve to live with such good people like Slim and you."

"None of us deserve Him, Jess. We're all sinners. But no matter what we've done or what we deserve, God still cares."

"It's a nice thought, but it's awful hard to swallow."

"He even sent his own son to die in our place."

"What d'ya mean?"

"You were just saying how you deserve to be hanged. All those years ago, before you were even born, Jesus, God's own son, died for you, and He died for me and for everyone. He paid the debt so we don't have to."

"He sounds like a hero."

"Yes," she said. "Here's your coffee."

"Thanks. But there's something that doesn't quite add up."

"What's that?"

"If He cares so much about everyone, especially His own people, then why do bad things happen to them? Why would a God who loves His children let them get hurt?"

"The Lord works in mysterious ways. We don't know all the answers."

"But Slim's such a good man. He didn't deserve to have all this happen to him. If anything, I should have been the one."

"Believe me, God has a purpose somewhere in all of this. The Bible says, 'And we know that in all things, God works for the good of those who love Him, who have been called according to His purpose.' Slim's in the Lord's hands now. There's nothing we can do now other than wait and pray."

Jess took a big gulp of coffee and set the cup down, "Waiting and praying isn't going to help Slim. Besides, I don't intend to sit around here waiting for some storm to blow over."

"But the Sheriff said…"

"I don't care what that young fella said."

"But what about Mike? He's been so upset, and you haven't spent time with him in ages. Will you please spend some time with him tomorrow instead?"

Jess finished off his coffee and lowered his eyes to the ground, "Maybe." He glanced up to see Daisy looking very disappointed. "We'll see."

LARAMIE

The next morning came, and the storm was still going with such a force that Avery thought it might never stop. What worried him more was that Jed was in a nasty mood and had drank more than he should have.

"Jed, please stop! You're too drunk to do anything," James reasoned.

"I ain't too drunk! I've just started. And I don't aim to be finished any time soon!" Jed shouted.

"Please, Jed," Avery pleaded. "You'll wake Sherman."

"Wake Sherman?! Wake Sherman?! I intend to do more than just wake him! Get out of my way!" He pushed Avery aside roughly.

Avery turned to James. "What is he going to do?"

"I don't know, but it's not going to be good."

The two brothers and Daniel headed after Jed further into the cave.

When they got there, Avery couldn't believe what he saw. Jed had ripped the blanket off Slim and was kicking the heck out of him.

James approached Jed and firmly commanded, "Jed, you need to stop. He's sick and you're not even giving him a chance."

Jed drew his gun quickly, "No one argues with me….Now Avery, you git over here and help Mister Sherman up, so's I can have myself some more fun."

Avery looked at Slim then at the gun. He swallowed and bent down to help Slim up. "I'm sorry, Mister Slim," he whispered.

When Slim was on his feet, he faltered and started to fall back. Avery caught him, "You see, he can't even stand up!"

"Oh, he'll stand up alright. You're gonna hold him up as long as I say so."

Avery did as he was told and held him steady as Jed rained down punch after punch on the helpless Slim.

Finally, after several minutes, Jed had had enough. He walked to the front of the cave and laid down, exhausted.

Avery lowered Slim to the ground. Slim had passed out again and was not looking good at all. Avery got some rags and tried to wipe away all the blood that covered his face.

"Tell me when he wakes up," Daniel said. "I want to have another go at him."

James gave him a dirty look, "Jed said he's the only one who touches him. Now come on, we'd better see to Jed." Daniel reluctantly followed.

Avery felt Slim's forehead. "You're hotter than before," he said aloud. "I hope the deal goes down soon, for your sake and for mine."

LARAMIE

After Jess finished the morning chores, he hung his hat, coat, and gun belt up on the rack. "Mike? Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Mike said standing up from the chair.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, tiger." Mike frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Nothin'"

Jess walked over and got on a knee beside Mike. "Come on, you can tell me. What's got you so down?"

Mike looked at his feet and then asked, "Do you think Slim left cuz of me?"

"What made you get that kinda idea in your head?" he asked puzzled.

"I know Slim was mad at me for what I did and that's part of the reason he left. But I thought for sure he'd come back for me…"

"Slim might have been mad at you for a little while, but he doesn't hold grudges for long."

"Then why did he leave especially when he was hurt?"

"He didn't leave because of you. He left because he was angry that those men got advantage of him. Anger can do strange things to a man. It can even make him forget the pain and do rash things."

"You're saying it weren't my fault?"

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was that Travis and his men. Do ya feel any better now?"

"A little bit, but I want Slim to come back."

"Me, too, Mike… How about you and I play a couple of rounds of cards, would you like that?"

"Sure I would! That'd beat sitting around here doing nothing."

LARAMIE

The day dragged on, and Jed and the others waited restlessly.

Night came, and Slim had still not regained consciousness.

"The rain's slowing down," James commented.

"Yep," Daniel replied. "It will be any time now."

LARAMIE

The next morning came with the sun. The morning rays crept in through the windows of the room where Jess was sleeping. He blinked several times and then sat up. _Oh no! I've overslept! I gotta get to town!_ He pulled his long johns off and put on his clothes. Then he rushed out to the kitchen. He was just buckling his gun belt when Daisy entered the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To town. The sheriff's getting up a search party first thing, and I'm already late."

"Not until you eat something."

"Now Daisy, I'll be fine. I don't need—"

"Jess Harper! Sit down this instant! If I know you, you'll go searching all day and won't stop to eat at all. So you might as well have something to eat right now."

Jess took a seat and gulped down some food. Then he got up and headed for his coat and hat.

"Here's your canteen. Oh, and Mike saddled your horse for you."

"Thanks," he said tipping his hat.

LARAMIE

"Jeremy!" Jess shouted.

"Good morning, Jess. I had expected to see you a little earlier."

"Sorry," he said dismounting. "Now about the search party…"

"I'm one step ahead of you. I've already got eighteen other men waiting in the bar."

"That's swell."

The twosome entered the bar. Then Jeremy tried to get everyone's attention. "Listen up! You all know why you're here…to help find Slim Sherman. Now from what we know, he was headed back to his ranch and something must have happened along the way. We're all going to ride a ways down the road, then we'll split up. Any questions?"

Jess spotted Travis in the crowd of men, "Yeah. What's **he** doing here?"

"Mr. Travis volunteered, Jess. I was taking all the help I could get."

"Besides," Travis added, "I feel sorry that your partner is missing. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you find him."

"Sure you will," Jess replied sarcastically.

"Enough you two. We're going to have enough trouble already without your bickering." He looked to the rest of the men. "Mount up."

The men mounted up and headed up the road toward the Sherman Ranch. When they came to the fork in the road, Jeremy split them up. "Charlie and you men head to the right. Landon and you men head to the left. Jess, Travis, and the rest of you come with me. The first group to find anything fire two shots in the air. We'll all meet up there."

The men all rode in their assigned directions. The next few minutes were dull and uneventful for Jess, Travis, and Jeremy's group. But finally Jeremy spotted something. "Look! It's a felled tree."

Jess dismounted quickly and looked over the stump. "This was no accident. It's been cut down on purpose. Here's the axe," Jess said holding it up.

Jeremy fired two shots in the air. "Let's search the area and see if we can come up with anything."

They all began to search for any hint or clue that might lead to Slim. Travis looked along the side of the road and found a hat, a gun, and a gunbelt. "This his stuff?" he asked.

Jess approached Travis, "Yeah, they're his." He took them from Travis's hands and looked them over. What he found inside the hat made his blood run cold. "There's blood in here."

Jeremy walked over, "I can't find any tracks. It looks like the storm wiped them all away."

"Well, at least we know he wasn't crushed by the tree when it fell," Travis added.

The sound of horses hooves grew louder and louder. Soon all the men were present.

"Now it looks to me like someone felled this tree on purpose. Now whether or not that had to do with Slim, I don't know. But his hat was found on the side of the road with blood in it along with his gun and gun belt. He's hurt and the sooner we find him, the better. Now half of you cut through the woods on the west side of the road and the other half of you come with me on the east side."

The men split into two groups and searched for hours. They didn't find a single trace of Slim or anyone else for that matter.

It was starting to get dark when Jeremy finally said, "Jess, it's getting dark out. We should all head back now. We're not going to find him at night if we didn't find him during the day."

"You and the others can go, but I'm going to keep searching," Jess replied in a determined tone.

"Jess, I can't let you do that. I'm responsible for every man in this group, and I don't want to have to go looking for you come sunup." Jess didn't say anything. He just sat on Traveler not making a sound. "Head on home, ya hear?"

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"Don't worry. We'll all look again tomorrow. I'm sure we'll find him soon."

LARAMIE

Daisy tucked Mike into bed and kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead. She heard Jess riding in and quietly shut the door and went to greet him.

Jess took care of his horse and then slowly made his way inside. He hung up his hat, coat, and gun belt and took a seat at the table not saying a word.

Daisy walked in stunned by his complete and utter silence. "Jess?"

But he didn't answer, he just stared into space.

She took a seat beside him and just sat there awhile trying to encourage him to break the silence himself. But he never did speak. Finally she spoke again. "Cheer up, Jess. Things could be a lot worse. The good Lord's on our side no matter what happens."

Jess glanced up at her. "How come you're so calm and cheerful-like? I feel all torn up inside."

"Believe me, it's not easy. But God gives me the strength and peace that I need to know that things will turn out alright. Even if things don't turn out the way we want them to, God will still be here for us."

"What I don't get is how do you know that when he lets terrible things happen to you and the ones you love?"

"Life is hard, and everyone has their problems, but sometimes God lets us go through hard times to make us stronger. Maybe that's what he's doing for you and Slim and even me and Mike right now…making us stronger."

"Maybe…but we only found one trace of him today, and it wasn't good."

"What did you find?"

"His hat with blood in it along with his gun and gunbelt. But that's all there was. No trail left…nothin'."

"Trust in God, Jess."

"How can you say that? After all you've been through? How could God possibly care?"

"When I am afraid, I will trust in God, and He will hear my prayer."

"Where was God when my family died in the fire caused by the Bannister gang? I prayed so hard, and He didn't do a thing!" Jess got up and headed out into the storm.

"Dear Lord. Please let me to have not pushed him too far."

LARAMIE

Jess ran for the edge of the woods. When he got there he cried out, "Where are you, God? Why are you so far away? Are you even real?" His words were loud but the howling winds spread them out and carried them away. He fell to his knees on the ground. "Are you another myth or legend that's just made up? Why Slim? If You're as high and mighty as Daisy says then You could have taken me instead. Why don't You just take me now? Take me but let Slim live!"

LARAMIE

"How's Jed?" Avery asked.

James looked at him and whispered, "I wouldn't go near him if I was you. He's got a terrible hangover from all that drinking he did. How's Sherman doing?"

"He's holding on…for now. I'm no doc, but he's real bad, James. Worse than I ever seen. What Jed did could have killed him if he wasn't so strong a man."

"That bad, huh? This all makes me wish I never started working for Jed or Travis."

"I was talking to Mister Slim about that a few days ago and—"

James interrupted, "You did what?"

"I talked to him."

"But Jed said not to. If he found out you was talking to the prisoner, he'd do something awful that we'd both regret."

"I know James, but I was careful. Jed didn't see me."

"Well? What did Sherman say?"

"He said that us two could probably convince Daniel to help us gang up on Jed before Ben and Travis came back. We could be outta here before they knew what had happened."

"What good is that going to do us? Jed knows we'll head straight for our family, and even if we did get there first, he could still track us down. I want to do it, believe me. I do, but it won't work."

Daniel shouted to them, "Ben and Travis are here!"

The two brothers looked at each other. "I guess we missed our chance," Avery whispered.

"Just be quiet, Ave, and do as Travis says."

LARAMIE

Travis and Ben tied their horses up with the others and entered the cave. Daniel, James, and Avery stood waiting for them. "Where's Jed?" Travis inquired. They all shot looks at each other, but didn't dare speak. "Well? I asked you a question, and I intend to get an answer!"

Avery spoke up, "Jed got to drinking, and he had a bit much, sir."

"Got to drinking, huh? Well, I can't say I blame him…Where's Sherman?"

"He's in the back, sir," James said. "But you should know that he's hurt real bad."

"Hurt how?" he asked James.

"I don't know, sir. Avery's been the one checking on him now and then."

"Well, Avery?"

"He's still injured from our first encounter with him. Then when we stopped him with the tree, his horse threw him hard," he shot a glance at Daniel. "Daniel had a go with him. Then he took the fever. Then Jed roughed him up some more."

"Let me take a look at him…Well, lead the way, boy."

Avery exhaled slowly and led the men deeper into the cave. He pulled the matchbox from his pocket, struck a match, and lit the lantern.

Travis went over to the unmoving figure. "You boys did a pretty good job on him. I'd like to have some fun with him myself. But the fact of the matter is that we've got a job to do and a deed to get our hands on. Ben and Daniel, you two go and deliver the ransom note."

They grinned and cheerfully replied, "Yes sir!"

LARAMIE

Daisy started to worry when Jess didn't come back inside. A light rain had started to come down, but it soon turned into a downpour. She didn't want to push him anymore, though. So she decided it would be best for him to come back when he felt like it. She began to gather buckets to place under the places where the water dripped through the roof.

By the time Jess came back inside, he was sopping wet and shivering. "Oh, Jess. Let's get those wet things off of you." Jess was too tired, exhausted, and miserable to fight back, so he let Miss Daisy peel off his wet clothes. Daisy left him and quickly returned with a few warm blankets. She handed them to him and then busied herself laying his clothes by the fire to dry.

After a few minutes, the rain decreased to a light sprinkle. Miss Daisy was sitting in the rocking chair doing her sewing, while Jess was still bundled in the blankets, trying to get warm.

Without a warning of any kind, the window on the door shattered sending glass everywhere. Jess jumped up, blankets and all, and grabbed for his gun. He looked out into the yard, but he found no one. Very confused, he put his gun back in its holster on the rack and started to help Miss Daisy clean up the glass.

"What's this?" Daisy questioned picking up a large object.

Jess furrowed his eyebrows and took it from her. It was a large rock with a note wrapped around it. He unfolded the note and read it aloud, "We have Slim Sherman as our hostage at this very moment. He's alive for now, but he might not be for long if you don't do exactly what we say. Now, we're willing to trade him for the deed to the relay station. If you want to keep Sherman alive, you'll not tell a soul—not the sheriff or a lawman or anyone. If you send for help of any kind, we'll know and we'll make sure Sherman knows, too. You'll stay right where you are, and we'll meet you at sunup tomorrow. You better have the deed otherwise Sherman dies."

"Oh!" Daisy covered her mouth in shock. When it all started to sink in she asked, "So what are we going to do?"

" **We** aren't going to do anything. **I** am going to get dressed and figure out what to do about this." He gestured to the paper.

"Whether you like it or not, we're all in this together now. What can I do to help?"

LARAMIE

Avery gently shook Slim. "Mister Slim. Wake up."

Slim opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times trying to wake up. "Avery? What is it?" He coughed. "What's wrong?"

"Travis and Ben are back. The deal's going down tomorrow. Ben and Daniel are delivering the note right now."

"Did you think about what I said? It's still not too late…" He stopped short due to a coughing spell.

"Easy, Mister Slim. Don't talk any more just now…I did talk to James. He said it's too risky. I'd better go before Jed wakes up."

LARAMIE

Sunup came sooner than everyone would have liked. Miss Daisy and Jess were forced to wake up Mike while it was still dark and tell him everything.

"Those men are really going to do that to Slim if we don't listen?"

"Yes, Mike. They will."

"Then we should do exactly like they said."

"We are but not quite the way they think we are."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked, very confused.

"We're going to trick Mister Travis by giving him a fake deed."

"What good will that do?"

"He'll return Slim to us before he ever finds out it's a phony."

"If everything goes like you think it will," Daisy commented.

"Don't worry, Daisy. I even prayed last night," Jess replied with a wink.

"When will they be coming, Jess? And what do you want me to do?" Mike asked.

"You're going to stay in your room down low until everything's all over."

"But Jess—I can help. Honest, I can. Please don't lock me in my room again."

"It's too dangerous for a young fella like you."

"But if you really think about it Jess, you're a young fellow compared to most folks around here."

Jess grinned and playfully punched Mike in the arm. "Hey!" Mike exclaimed in mock pain.

"I suppose you're right, but there's not much that you can do."

Mike frowned and folded his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Well, wait a second, Jess." Daisy said. "He could slip out the back quietly while the exchange is happening and could bring back a doctor and the sheriff."

"But what if Travis has got a man hiding along the trail in the back?"

"Well, I counted how many men were with him the day he came. There were six of them total."

"Well, can I go, Jess?" he pleaded.

"Only if all six men show up for the exchange. And not before."

"When do you expect they'll be here?"

"I'd say they'll be here in about half an hour."

LARAMIE

"Boy, get Sherman and bring him out here," Travis ordered.

Avery nodded and went in the back. He lit the lantern and shook Slim. "It's time." Slim opened his tired eyes and nodded. Avery helped him to his feet. "Can you walk?" Slim tried to take a step but he faltered and would have fallen if Avery hadn't been there to catch him. "I'll take that as a no…James? Can you lend me a hand?"

James came in along with Travis and all the others.

"What's the trouble, boy?" Travis asked.

"He can't walk, sir. I was going to get James to help me carry him out."

"He will as soon as he's tied up."

"Tied up? I don't think there's any need to tie him, sir. He's too weak to be any trouble."

Travis walked up to Avery, who was still holding Slim on his feet. He looked down at Slim and then slapped Avery hard across the face. "Don't ever defy me again or it will be much worse than that! Daniel and Ben tie his hands and feet together and then blindfold him and gag him."

Avery looked to James. But James shook his head no. Avery laid Slim back on the ground and stepped aside.

Daniel and Ben grabbed the ropes that Jed gave them and roughly tied Slim's hands behind his back. Then they blindfolded him and stuffed a dirty rag in his mouth. Next, they tied his feet and dragged him by the collar to the horses. Avery followed with the rest of them out of the cave.

"Alright, you men know what to do. Mount up."

LARAMIE

"Miss Daisy, there's six men riding up the road. They're here!" Mike shouted.

Miss Daisy hurried into the bedroom, "Are you just about finished with that deed?"

"Yeah, just finished."

"Good, because they're riding up right now. All six of them."

"Tell Mike to lead his horse quietly to the back trail and ride off for the sheriff and the doc."

"Are you sure he'll be alright? He's just a boy…"

"It's the only way, Miss Daisy. It will also keep him out of harm's way if any gunplay happens."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'd better go meet them. You stay in the bedroom until I tell you it's alright to come out."

"Yes, of course," she replied.

Then Jess went out to meet them. He stood tall with his right hand hovering over his gun. He thought that if something were to go wrong, he might have to go for his gun. He squinted his eyes and tried to make out the scene that lay before him. He saw six horses coming nearer with six men mounted on them. _But where's Slim?_

Travis saw Jess and called out, "Harper, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I figured it was you, Travis. Now where's Slim? I don't see him."

"Don't get your tail in a tangle! He's on that horse there with Ben."

Jess cautiously leaned so that he could take a look at the man Travis motioned to. "He don't look all that good. What didja do to him?"

"The boys got a little frisky. But that don't matter. Where's the deed?"

"It's right here," Jess said pulling a piece of paper from his vest pocket. "Hand over Slim first, Travis."

"The note says I make the rules, and I say that you give me the deed first."

Jess narrowed his eyes and approached Travis's horse. He handed the deed up to him. "Now hand over Slim."

"Ho, now, Harper. I don't want you giving me a fake deed. Let me just check this first." He unfolded the paper and took a good look at it. "Boys, it seems that Harper, here, is trying to fool us. This ain't no deed." He threw the paper down and continued, "I think he needs some persuasion to help him along."

Jess started to go for his gun but Travis stopped him, "Don't even try it." He drew his own gun and pointed it at Slim. "There's five guns pointed at you and one at your partner. Now it would be a shame if we had to waste any bullets on the likes of you and your friend, now wouldn't it?"

"Count again, Travis," Jess replied boldly.

Confused, Travis turned to see James and Avery pointing their guns at him and Ben and Daniel pointing their guns at them. "James? Avery? What's the meaning of this?"

James spoke up first, "We want out, Travis. We never wanted to get involved with you or Jed."

"We'll talk about that after we deal with Sherman and Harper but not here and now."

"No, Travis," Avery spoke up. "We're through. Right now. And we're not letting you hurt this man anymore." He said moving his horse in front of the horse that Slim and Ben were on.

While they were talking, Daniel got an idea in his head. He started to act on it, but James saw him and shot him before he had a chance to carry it out. Daniel died instantly and fell from his horse onto the dusty ground.

"We don't want to kill anyone else. Just let this man go, and let us out," James said.

Ben looked to Jed and Travis wondering what to do. The both gave him a nod, and Ben pulled out his gun and shot James before he could say another word. James cried out and also fell over dead.

Travis glanced back at Jess. "Sorry for that interruption. Now, drop that gunbelt and put your hands in the air real slow."

Jess did as he was told and then replied, "Aren't you afraid he's gonna shoot you?"

"The boy? Nah. He doesn't have the guts to do a thing like that." He glanced over at Avery.

"Not even after you had his brother killed?"

Travis narrowed his eyes. "You're not in any position to be talking. Give me the real deed now!"

"You really think I'm just gonna give it to you? You're not as clever as I thought."

"You'll see how clever I am when I shoot your friend." Jess took a step forward. "Don't come any closer! I didn't come this far to be jipped by a dirty 'ole cowboy. Now you better start talking before the bullets start flying."

Avery caught Jess's attention and nonverbally communicated to Jess that he was going to help him out. So Jess kept Travis's attention on himself. "I'd challenge you to draw but I figure that won't work since I don't have a gun, and you're just a yellow-bellied coward."

Now that Jess had everyone's sole attention, Avery took his chances and leapt from his horse onto Travis, making them both tumble to the ground. Avery knocked the gun from his hand and struggled with him.

Meanwhile, Ben had drawn his gun and Jess quickly fired before he could do any harm. Ben also dropped to the ground dead.

Jed started to go for his gun but Jess stopped him. "I don't think so. Drop the gun belt," he ordered pointing his gun towards Jed. "Now get over here, I've been wanting to hit someone all day."

"I thought you were never going to ask," Jed replied with a grin. He got down from his horse and approached Jess.

Jess gulped quickly when he discovered how big Jed really was. Nevertheless, he threw his gun to the ground and got in his fighting stance.

Jed made the first move, but Jess jumped aside. Then, Jess tackled Jed to the ground and struggled for the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Avery and Travis fought for control. Somehow Travis reached the gun and managed to shoot Avery in the shoulder. While Avery was still in shock, he also managed to get Jess in his sights. He shot, but Jess had moved slightly, and the shot just grazed his ear.

That was all the time Avery needed to recover. He knocked him clean out with his good arm. Then he retrieved some rope from his saddle bag and tied him up tight. He turned to see Jess having some trouble dealing with Jed. Jed had pinned Jess underneath him with his weight. Avery quietly came up behind Jed and hit him with all his might with the gun butt. Jed crumpled down immediately. "Are you alright, Mister?"

Jess's annoyed voice was heard from beneath Jed, "I will be as soon as you get him off of me!" Avery dragged Jed off of Jess and helped him to his feet. "Thanks," he said dusting himself off.

"Oh, your ear's bleeding."

Jess touched his ear and then looked at the blood on his glove. "So it is. I sent Mike out for the sheriff and a doc. They should be here soon. You had better go and tie up him before he comes to," he said motioning to the big man.

Avery produced some more rope from his saddle bag, and he and Jess quickly tied him up, as well.

"Where's Slim? I don't see him on any of the horses," Jess stated concerned.

Avery looked and then spotted him. "He's on the ground. Over there," he pointed.

Jess shouted, "Daisy! I need your help!" Then he ran to Slim and rolled him over so that he was laying on his back. He untied the blindfold and took the gag out of Slim's mouth, but Slim didn't make a sound. Jess leaned over him and put his ear to Slim's chest. He was relieved to hear his heartbeat. It was faint, but at least it was there. "Hey!" Jess shouted at Avery. "Do you have a knife handy? I'm gonna cut him loose."

Avery dug into his pockets and produced a knife. He tossed it to Jess.

"Thanks." He immediately got to work cutting the ropes that bound Slim's feet and hands.

Daisy rushed outside. "Oh, dear Lord!" she exclaimed. She quickly recovered from her shock and got to work taking his pulse.

"How is he, Daisy?"

"Not good, Jess. We should get him inside."

Avery and Jess carried Slim inside the house and set him down on his bed. "What do you want us to do, Miss Daisy?"

"One of you can get some water boiling…"

"I can do that, Miss," Avery said.

Jess nodded his thanks as Avery went to get the water. "What d'ya want me to do?"

"You can help me get these torn and dirty clothes off him and check his injuries."

Jess started to unbutton Slim's shirt. But he stopped suddenly, completely stunned. "Daisy…"

"It wasn't that bad a few days ago," she said gazing at the huge array of black and blue marks all over.

"That must have been the 'fun' they had that Travis was talking about."

"Just be very gentle. We don't want to make him suffer any more after all he's been through."

Jess finished unbuttoning his shirt and carefully slipped the tattered thing off him. Then he pulled off Slim's boots and socks. Finally, with Miss Daisy's help, he got the rest of Slim's clothes off. He stood back as she began to search for injuries. He'd never seen Slim so helpless and so beat up before, and he hoped this would be the last time it would be like this.

Before Daisy could finish, Avery came running in. "There's four riders coming."

Jess peered out the window, "Looks like Mike, Jeremy, the doc, and one of Jeremy's men." He went outside to meet them.

"Jess, I see you had some excitement here this morning," Jeremy commented.

"Yeah, we sure did. Mind rounding up these ones?" he gestured to Travis, Jed, and the others.

"Sure, Jess."

Avery walked out of the house and approached the group. Jeremy drew his gun, "Don't come any closer!"

"Ease off, Jeremy," Jess replied.

"He's one of Travis's men."

"He might have been but he isn't any more. He's on our side."

"If you're sure," he said holstering his gun.

The doctor spoke up, "Mike said you might be needing a doctor. Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so. Slim's banged up pretty bad according to Daisy, and this fella's shoulder needs patched up," he said gesturing to Avery.

"Sure thing."

Jess led the doctor inside, and Mike and Avery followed along. "He's in here." He pointed to the bedroom. The doctor nodded and entered. Jess turned to Mike. "You'd best stay out here for now."

"Why? Is Slim really hurt that bad?"

"It sure looks that way."

"But can't I just see him?"

"I'm afraid not. You'll just have to stay out here and wait with this fella," he paused. "I didn't get your name," he said turning to Avery.

"I'm Avery Long."

"I'm Jess Harper, and this is Mike Williams."

"Well, hello there, Mike," he said offering his hand. Mike shook it, and Avery winced and clutched his shoulder.

"Here, have a seat," Jess said helping him to a chair.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Mike, keep an eye on Avery, here. I'm gonna go see what's taking the doc so long." He opened the bedroom door, entered, and closed it softly behind him.

The doctor was still examining Slim. When he finished, he took the stethoscope out of his ears and let it hang around his neck.

"How is he, doc?"

The doctor looked grimly at Daisy then at Jess. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do for him."

"You're saying he's not as bad off as we thought and that all he needs is some rest?" Jess asked hopefully.

"No, Jess. I mean that I don't expect him to last until morning."

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded. "No, there must be some mistake."

"No mistake, Jess. He's been burning with fever for who knows how long, he's been beaten terribly, he's malnourished, and he's severely dehydrated. I'm sorry. You'd best say your goodbyes now."

"No, no. This can't be right," Jess rambled on in denial. He knelt beside the bed and leaned over Slim. "Come on, Slim. Wake up. Slim, come on. Wake up!"

Daisy cried out, "Jess! Your ear! You're getting blood all over him!"

"Let me take a look at that, Jess," the doctor said, taking a step towards him.

"No." Jess backed away. "You need to look after Slim."

"It's no use, Jess. He's too far gone."

"He's not too far gone! He's still breathing! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, Jess. But right now, I can be more help to you than I can for him." He took a step nearer.

Jess grabbed the doctor by the shirt and shouted, "Do something for him! You can't just let him die!"

Jeremy and his man had been waiting outside the door, and hearing the commotion, entered the room and pried Jess away from the doctor.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jeremy asked looking from the doctor to Jess to Slim and finally to Miss Daisy. "It's that bad?" Daisy and the doctor nodded. "Is there anything we can do for you, Miss Daisy?"

Daisy whispered in his ear, "If you could hold Jess down while the doctor takes a look at his ear, that would be wonderful. He's in shock and isn't thinking straight just now."

"Sure thing, ma'am." Jeremy and his man slowly approached Jess. But Jess backed away some more. "C'mon now, it's for your own good." Finally Jess surrendered and let the two men lay him on his side on the other bed. They held him down as the doctor had a look.

"You're a very fortunate young man. A few inches further and you would have been half deaf...you've only been grazed. It'll still need stitches though. Daisy, can you hand me my bag?"

Daisy picked up the black medical bag and brought it over. "Here you are."

"Thank you. Now Jess do you want anything to numb the pain?" Jess shook his head no. "Alright then, this is going to sting a little." He got his needle and thread and started to stitch it back together. Jess jerked his head when the needle made contact with his skin. "Don't move around so much or else I might just stitch up your brain instead of your ear. Now keep still." Jess gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the pain. Finally, the doctor finished. "It's over, Jess." Jess moved to get up but Jeremy and his friend pushed him back onto the bed. "I wouldn't get up just yet if I were you. Rest easy for a bit."

A silence ensued as the doctor packed up his medical bag. However, this silence was short-lived and was interrupted by Mike shouting from the kitchen, "Aunt Daisy? When are we going to eat? I'm half starved!"

"Oh dear! With all the commotion I plumb forgot about breakfast," Miss Daisy explained. "Of course, you will all stay for breakfast, won't you?"

Jeremy and his friend stood up, "I'm sorry, but we'd best be moving on what with the prisoners and all."

The group minus Jess moved into the kitchen.

"Come on, boy. Put out your hands," Jeremy ordered Avery.

He reached for his handcuffs but Daisy interrupted, "Sheriff, are you sure that's necessary?"

"He's an accomplice to a crime. He'll get a trial soon enough, but for now jail is the only place for him."

"I know that's what you think. It's just that he's injured, and he saved Jess's life. Besides, you've got your hands full with all the others."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm asking that you please let him stay here for a while until things settle down a bit," she pleaded.

"Oh, alright. But only for a little while. I'll be back for him later."

"Thank you, sheriff."

"Ma'am," he said tipping his hat to her.

LARAMIE

Jess laid on the bed thinking about what the doctor had said about Slim. _No, Slim can't be dying. He's strong. He'll make it through. He just needs someone to see him through._ He sat up quickly and instantly regretted it when he started seeing stars. He just sat there for a spell waiting for his head to stop spinning. When it did, he pulled a chair up beside Slim and took a seat. He took the cloth that was laying on the nightstand and dipped it in the water basin. Then he wrung it out and placed it on Slim's forehead.

A knock was heard on the bedroom door. "Come in," Jess called out.

Daisy entered with a tray of food. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Thanks, Daisy but I'm not real hungry right now."

"Just the same, I'll set it over here in case you change your mind. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Can you get me an extra cloth and some of that special ointment that Jonesy sent from Missouri?"

Daisy glanced over at Slim. "I'll be right back."

In a few minutes she returned with the ointment and cloth. "Here you are," she said.

Jess took them and began to clean out the numerous cuts and scratches on Slim's face, chest, and legs. When he finished he pulled the covers up so that Slim would be warm and well-covered despite any chills that the fever might bring on.

LARAMIE

"Well, I'll be heading out, then," the doctor replied wiping his mouth.

"Oh but can't you stay for a while longer? You could tell me how to tend to Jess's ear and what to do about Slim. I could also use the company since Avery's going to be getting some rest, and Mike's going to do his chores."

"Alright, Miss Daisy. You've convinced me. I'll stay for a spell."

"Oh good," Miss Daisy replied delightedly. "I'll be right back. I'm going to help Avery into bed."

LARAMIE

Jess opened his eyes and blinked trying to remember where he was. Then he spotted Slim on the bed, and it all came back to him. _It wasn't all a dream._ He looked down and saw that someone had put a blanket on him. He chuckled softly. _Miss Daisy._ He got up and stretched his legs a bit before going into the kitchen.

Daisy looked up from cleaning the table. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Is the doc still here?"

"No, he left an hour ago."

"An hour ago? How long was I asleep?

"Several hours, I suppose."

"How's Avery doing?"

"I sent him to bed and haven't heard a peep from him since."

"Where'd Mike go to?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him recently," she paused. 'The last time I saw him, he was outside. Don't worry, I'll go look for him."

"No, that's fine. I'll look for him myself."

"But Jess—"

"I'm fine, Miss Daisy."

Daisy looked intently into Jess's eyes and saw all the hurt and other emotions that he was going through. "Alright, but don't overdo it. The doctor said that shock can be a very dangerous thing."

"I'll be careful," he promised before putting on his hat. He went outside and blinked in the sunlight. _I'd best start at the barn, he'll probably be in there._ Jess headed for the barn, but stopped before entering. He heard someone crying inside the barn. _Poor kid. This whole mess is probably a lot harder on him than the rest of us._ "Mike?" He approached the boy. "Mike?" Mike looked up and when he saw Jess, he ran to him and buried his face in Jess's chest. Jess rubbed Mike's back and held him for a while until he quieted down a bit.

Mike lifted his head and wiped his tear-stained face, "Slim's not…not really dying, is he, Jess?"

Jess frowned and whispered, "It sure looks that way."

"But…but…isn't there anything we can do?" Jess looked at the ground and tried to hold back the tears that he had been hiding. "Jess? I'm scared! What if Slim dies?" he cried bursting into tears.

Jess's voice cracked, and tears started to stream down his face. "I don't know, Mike…I'm scared, too."

Jess sat down on the barn floor, and Mike crawled into his lap and grasped his arms around Jess. Then, they cried together until Mike finally fell asleep.

Jess looked down at the sleeping child on his lap and tried to calm himself down. But no matter how hard he tried, his mind kept racing with questions. _What's gonna happen to Mike and Miss Daisy if Slim dies? Will Mike be sent to an orphanage? Will Miss Daisy leave Laramie for good? What's gonna to happen to the ranch? Will I be expected to run it myself? What's gonna happen to me? I don't think I could go back to being a drifter after being so content staying here. Where would I even get work? Would I have to go back to my old gunslinging ways? How am I going to keep on living life without my pard?_ He shook his head trying to clear away all the doubt and unanswered questions. He picked up Mike and carried him back inside the house.

Miss Daisy met Jess and the sleeping Mike at the door. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. Just sleeping." He tried to avoid her gaze, but his red-rimmed eyes didn't escape her. He looked down quickly and carried Mike into his room and deposited him on his bed. He tucked him in and shut the door behind him.

LARAMIE

Several hours later Daisy checked in on Avery. He sat up in bed when he saw her.

"How are you feeling, Avery?"

"Much better, thank you, Miss Daisy."

"Well, it's nearly suppertime. You'd best get washed up."

"I will, ma'am," he paused. "Where's Jess?"

"The same place he's been nearly all afternoon." She opened the door just a crack, they both peered out to see Jess sitting at Slim's bedside.

"I take it, Mister Slim's not improved?"

She closed the door and said, "Not yet. But he's not any worse either."

"I can't help but think that this is all my fault," he replied shaking his head.

"Your fault? Why in the world would it be your fault?"

"You saw me, I helped rough him up when we first met."

"Oh, but dear you were being forced to."

"That's not all, I could have helped him more. I was too intimidated by Travis and Jed to look after him properly. I could have made sure he ate more food than he did, made sure he stayed hydrated, and made sure that he didn't get a fever in the first place."

"Avery, dear, you shouldn't feel that Slim's condition is your fault. You could have let him to starve and refused to look after him at all. But you didn't. You cared for him to the best of your abilities, and that's why he's survived this long."

"But I didn't care for him to the best of my abilities…"

"You tried, and that's all that counts in the end. Now how about some supper?"

"That'd be swell. I haven't had a home-cooked meal since I started working for Travis."

LARAMIE

"Jess?" Miss Daisy called out. "Jess?" Jess was staring into space totally oblivious to Daisy calling out his name. Daisy put a hand on his shoulder. "Jess?" Jess came out of oblivion and turned around. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"They're not worth talking about," Jess replied glumly.

"Of course they are. You've been all out of sorts today—we all have been. But sometimes it's good to share your thoughts and open up to others. It can help get rid of some of the hurt I know you must be feeling now."

Jess rubbed his chin, kept his gaze on Slim, and then began to speak. "I was just thinking about what might happen if he…"

Daisy took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "Go on."

"What would happen if he…doesn't make it?"

"Did you come to any conclusions?"

"I suppose Mike would have to go back to an orphanage, and you'd leave Laramie. Or maybe you would take Mike with you. The ranch would probably be sold."

"And where would you go?"

"I don't know. Before I settled down here, I drifted all over the place without a home. I guess I'd have to go back to that and pick up different jobs as I go."

"Don't you have any family?"

"Most of my family died in a fire. I thought I was the only one who made it out alive. But a few years back, Francie, my sister, showed up here with her husband. They didn't stay long, they needed my help. I received word that they were killed by Indians a few months ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jess. I didn't know."

"That's alright."

"You're sure there's no one else? No grandparents or cousins or aunts and uncles?"

"No one's left. You and Slim and Mike are the closest things to family that I have now. And I might not have Slim much longer…"

"Don't talk like that, Jess. There's still a chance he'll recover. Now come on out and have a bite to eat. You haven't eaten all day, and you must be starved."

"No thanks. You go on, and eat without me. I'm not hungry."

"You're going to waste away to nothing if you go on like this."

"I don't really care right now, Daisy."

"Don't care? Jess, I'm very worried about you. Please, for my sake, snap out of this, and eat something." Jess looked at her with his bloodshot eyes without saying a word. "Please, Jess. You look terrible, and I know you feel awful. I'll stay here with Slim."

Jess nodded. "Fine."

When Jess entered the kitchen, he found Avery and Mike were already seated and eating quietly. He joined them without a word.

Avery finally broke the silence. "He wouldn't want you to be miserable like this."

Jess looked up from his food, "Huh?"

"Slim wouldn't want you to be miserable, like you've been today."

"How would you know?"

"I may not have known him long, but long enough to know that he would not want you to be like this. You see, I feel like I've known you and Mike and Daisy for a long time, after all the things he told me."

"Just what did he say to you and when?"

"When we first brought him in and between when he was coming in and out of consciousness. He told me all about you all and Andy and Jonesy, too. Then he told me stories…of the first time you two met, of when Miss Daisy thought that Sherman was a town, and when Mike was found on the trail and brought to you by some traveling entertainers…Then he told me how much you all mean to him—that you've been a second family to him. He said that Daisy was so much more than a housekeeper…she was like a mother to him. He said that Mike was like the son he never had but always longed for. Finally, he said that you were not just another cowhand or business associate—you were more than that. You were his friend, his best partner and his brother." Jess looked down at his plate, unable to speak. "I know you must be blaming yourself for what happened, but it's not your fault just like it's not my fault my brother died. My brother made a choice. He chose to sacrifice himself for me and Slim."

"Deep down, I know you're right. But if I had gotten here sooner—"

"You did what you could to the best of your abilities. And even if you didn't do it to the best of your abilities, at least you tried. That's what really matters."

Jess grinned, "For a young'un, you sure are wise beyond your years."

"I can't take the credit, Miss Daisy just had this same talk with me a little while ago." He chuckled.

Jess chuckled, "Yeah, Miss Daisy's got a heapful of wisdom. Thanks, Avery…I'd best relieve Miss Daisy so she can eat." He got up and pushed the chair in.

"Do you mind if I sit with you awhile?"

"No, I don't mind."

LARAMIE

Jess and Avery sat and talked by Slim's bedside until late in the evening. Around eight o'clock, Daisy entered the room. "Mike's heading off to bed, but in case anything happens, I think it best that he…says goodbye." Jess and Avery looked at each other, and then Jess nodded. "I'll get him."

In a few minutes, Mike entered the room in his pajamas. He looked at Slim in the bed, bit his lip, and then looked to Jess.

"Go on, Mike."

Mike exhaled slowly and then approached the bed. He leaned over and whispered so softly that no one else in the room could here. "Slim. They want me to say goodbye. But I know you love us so much that you just can't die. Miss Daisy and Jess need you and so do I. So please get better soon." Then he wiped the tears from his eyes and ran to his room.

LARAMIE

Daisy finally got Mike to sleep. "Jess. Avery. You've both had quite a long day. Please get some rest. I'll watch Slim for a few hours."

"But Miss Daisy…" Jess started.

"Don't argue with me. I've made up my mind. I'll wake you if anything changes."

"Alright," he agreed.

"Avery?"

"You won't get any argument from me. I'm beat. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they both replied.

Avery left the room, and Jess pulled off his shirt and put his long johns on. He crawled into his bed and pulled the sheets up around him.

Half an hour passed, and Jess still couldn't sleep.

"Jess, are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I read the Bible out loud?"

Jess sat up and tilted his head, "Why?"

"Well, it will keep me awake, and it might be comforting to you."

"Alright," he said laying back down.

"I'll start with Psalm 23 verse 1. 'The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, He leads me beside quiet waters, He refreshes my soul. He guides me along the right paths for His name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely Your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.'"

Jess closed his eyes and let the words sink in. He soon was fast asleep in peaceful slumber.

Daisy continued to read after Jess fell asleep. Then, she stopped and decided to check Slim's temperature. She felt his forehead and her pulse raced. She hurriedly woke Jess.

"What is it, Daisy?"

"Slim's temperature has raised a considerable amount. He's burning up worse than before!"

Jess jumped out of bed, 'What can we do?"

"Try to get the fever down and pray. That's about it. If his fever doesn't go down soon, he'll be gone before morning just like the doctor said."

"Go and get the water and cloths, will ya? I'd like to be alone for a bit."

"Alright, but only a few minutes. He hasn't got much time left."

When she had left, Jess grasped Slim's hand in his and whispered a prayer, "God, a few days ago I wondered if you were real. I'm still not completely sure, but I promise you this. If you let Slim live, I'll believe in You. If You're everything that Daisy says You are, then You alone have the power to save him. Please, I don't want to lose my pard…I know I don't deserve to have my prayers answered, but please. If not for my sake, then for Daisy and Mike's sake. Let him live. They need him—I need him. Please. Amen."

LARAMIE

All the rest of the night Jess and Daisy tended to Slim. Finally, around five o'clock the next morning, Slim's fever broke.

"I can't say for sure, but it looks like he's going to make it," Daisy announced happily.

Jess smiled and tiredly asked, "Would you mind reading some more?"

"If I can keep my eyes open long enough. Let's see, I'll read Psalm 27. I think that's about where I left off. _'The Lord is my light and my salvation—whom shall I fear? The Lord is the stronghold of my life—of whom shall I be afraid? When the wicked advance against me to devour me, it is my enemies and my foes who will stumble and fall. Though an army besiege me, my heart will not fear, though war break out against me, even then I will be confident. One thing I ask from the Lord, this only do I seek: that I may dwell in the house of the Lord all the days of my life, to gaze on the beauty of the Lord and to seek him in his temple. For in the day of trouble, He will keep me safe in his dwelling; He will hide me in the shelter of His sacred tent and set me high upon a rock. Then my head will be exalted above the enemies who surround me; at his sacred tent I will sacrifice with shouts of joy; I will sing and make music to the Lord. Hear my voice when I call, Lord; be merciful to me and answer me. My heart says of You, "Seek his face!" Your face, Lord, I will seek. Do not hide Your face from me, do not turn Your servant away in anger; You have been my helper. Do not reject me or forsake me, God my my father and mother forsake me, the Lord will receive me your way, Lord; lead me in a straight path because of my oppressors. Do not turn me over to the desire of my foes, for false witnesses rise up against me, spouting malicious accusations. I remain confident of this: I will see the goodness of the Lord in the land of the living. Wait for the Lord; be strong and take heart and wait for the Lord.'_

Soon both Jess and Daisy were asleep.

LARAMIE

Avery awoke the next morning to the sound of complete and utter silence. Worried, he rushed into Slim and Jess's room. Daisy had fallen asleep in the chair with her Bible resting open on her lap. Jess was asleep in his bed, as well. He felt Slim's forehead and was relieved to find that it was cool to the touch. _His fever must have broken in the night! I guess that means that Jess and Daisy must have stayed up most of the night. Perhaps I can convince Mike to help me surprise them with breakfast._ He left the room and stole quietly into Mike's room. With his good arm, he shook Mike.

Mike awoke with a start when he saw Avery. "Is Slim…? Did he…?"

"No, Mike. His fever broke last night sometime. I thought maybe you and I could make breakfast for everyone this morning."

"Why can't Miss Daisy do it? She makes a great breakfast."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Daisy and Jess stayed up all night watching Slim and caring for him. They must have dropped off to sleep recently. If we started now, we could surprise them. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!"

So Avery and Mike got to work making flapjacks. It was a bit difficult for Avery to help with one arm in a sling. So he instructed Mike on what to do and then flipped the flapjacks with his good arm.

When they had successfully filled each plate with several flapjacks, they entered Slim and Jess's room. Avery went over to Daisy and woke her. "Miss Daisy. Mike and I have got a little surprise for you."

Mike pounced onto the sleeping Jess. "Jess. Wake up!"

Then Avery and Mike led Daisy and Jess into the kitchen. They were pleasantly surprised to see the table set with plates of hot flapjacks stacked with homemade maple syrup and butter with some coffee on the side.

"Did you make this all by yourselves?" Daisy asked.

"Well, Avery told me what to do, and I made them. Then he flipped 'em. But don't they look great?"

"They sure do," Jess said rubbing his stomach hungrily.

They all sat down and ate the meal. Afterwards, Daisy told Avery and Mike what had happened last night.

LARAMIE

"Somebody's riding up!" Mike exclaimed looking through the window.

"Who is it?" Jess asked.

"It looks like the doctor."

Daisy started to clear the table as Jess and Avery went outside with Mike to greet him.

"Hello, Miss Daisy. I hear that you have some good news for me," the doctor said cheerfully.

"Oh, yes, doctor. Slim's fever broke last night."

"That's wonderful. You know, for a while I was positive he wouldn't make it."

"The power of prayer is very strong, doctor."

"Oh yes, of course." He cleared his throat. "I'll go in and have a look at him."

Everyone followed the doctor into the room and watched as he took some things out of his medical bag. He put the stethoscope in his ears and pressed the end onto Slim's chest and listened. Then he grabbed Slim's wrist and took his pulse. "Everything seems to be normal. I'd say he'll recover mighty quickly for what he's been through."

"Doc?" Jess asked.

"Yes, Jess?"

"What's that thing around your neck for? I've seen you use it lots but I still don't know what it's for."

"Oh, this is a stethoscope. It lets me listen to the patient's heart. Would you like to try it out?"

"Sure, if it's alright."

The doctor handed Jess the stethoscope and helped him place it in his ears. "Now you just place this end on his chest and listen."

Jess listened and sure enough, he heard Slim's heartbeat loud and clear. "Well, I'll be," he exclaimed.

"Can I hear?" Mike pleaded.

The doctor nodded, and Jess handed it to Mike. "Wow! Is that really his heartbeat?"

"It sure is, son," the doctor said.

Slim groaned, and Daisy exclaimed, "Oh good, he's waking up!"

Slim groaned again and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to focus and then rasped, "Travis."

"It's okay, Slim. Travis and what's left of his men are in jail now," Daisy said.

"What happened…to Avery and James?"

"I'm right here, Slim. I did what you said. But James…didn't make it," Avery replied.

"I'm sorry. What happened when Travis came? I think I was out cold the whole time."

Jess related the whole story back to him, and then the doctor said he needed to be moving on. Daisy, Avery, and Mike walked him to the door while Jess had a talk with Slim.

"Slim, when you were unconscious, could you hear what we were saying?"

"Some. I mostly heard bits and pieces."

"Well, you really had me scared, pard. I thought for sure that you might not make it. So I did something I haven't done in a long while."

"What's that, Jess?"

"I prayed."

Slim smiled, "That's great, Jess!"

"But I did more than that…I promised God that if you pulled through I'd believe that He is real and that I'd follow him."

"Jess, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say those very words," he said giving Jess a playful punch in the arm. "Before all this, Daisy and I were talking about your faith. I said that I'd do what I could to help you realize that truth."

"And you did, Slim. You may not have known it, but you did…But I have a question: Is it enough to just believe, or is there something special I have to do?"

"Miss Daisy will help you with that and tell you what you should do."

"Slim?" Daisy called from the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" Slim shouted back, "I'm starved!"

Daisy entered the room with a plate of flapjacks and some coffee. "Avery and Mike made breakfast this morning. Doesn't it look delicious?"

"It sure does."

"Miss Daisy!" Mike shouted.

"What is it?"

"That fill-in sheriff is here."

"Bring him in!"

Mike raced into the room with Jeremy behind him. "Well, hello there, Slim. You're looking a lot better since the last time I saw you."

"Thanks, I'm feeling better, too."

"I just stopped by to say goodbye."

"Say goodbye? Are you leaving?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Sheriff Corey's back in town. He just came this morning."

Jess stood to his feet and offered a hand to Jeremy, "Thanks for everything, Jeremy. I really appreciate it."

"Thanks, Jess," he said shaking his hand.

"I appreciate it, too," Slim chimed in.

Jeremy smiled and gave Slim a pat on the shoulder. "Well, goodbye."

They all said their goodbyes, and then Jeremy rode off.

"Oh, Daisy. Jess here has some good news to tell you," Slim said.

"Today seems to be the day for good news!" she exclaimed.

"Last night, I prayed that God would help Slim pull through. I promised that if he did, I'd believe in Him and follow Him."

"Oh, Jess!" Daisy exclaimed pulling him into a hug. "You don't know how long I have ached to hear you say that."

"I was wondering…how do I do that?"

"First off, you pray to God admitting that you are a sinner. Then you ask for his forgiveness and ask him to come into your heart."

"Could you…tell me what to say?"

"I'd love to." Daisy joined hands with Slim and Jess and motioned for them to do the same. "Now repeat after me, Jess… Dear God, I know that I am a sinner. I know that I need your forgiveness. I believe that You died for me on the cross and raised from the dead on the third day so that I might have eternal life. Please forgive all my sins, and please come into my heart as my Lord and Savior. I ask this in Jesus's name. Amen."

Jess repeated the prayer, and Slim and Daisy said, "Amen."

"Welcome to the family, Jess," Slim said.

"The angels in Heaven are rejoicing," Daisy added.

"Thanks…I don't know what to say," Jess replied fumbling over his words.

"While you're thinking about what to say, can I have something to eat?" Slim asked jokingly.

"Oh, that reminds me. I can't help you with breakfast, Slim. I have the housecleaning way behind. Jess will have to feed you."

"But Daisy, I—" Jess started.

"You've been at his side all day yesterday and all night. A few more minutes won't hurt."

Slim grinned, "How about it, Jess? Are you going to feed me or let me starve?" He laughed but the laughter soon turned to a pained groan as his ribs ached.

"You're just a barrel of laughs, ain't ya?"

"C'mon, Jess. It's just Daisy and Mike and Avery around. No one else is going to see you, if that's what you're worried about." Jess looked out the window to make sure no one was around. "You really are worried about that aren't you?" he teased.

"Aw, shut up, Slim! Fine, I'll do it." He picked up the fork, speared a piece of the flapjack and moved the fork to Slim's mouth. Slim grinned but didn't make a move to eat it. "What in the world are you doing, Slim?"

"I'm gonna enjoy this as long as I can," he replied with a mischievous grin.

"Just eat it already before I stuff it in your mouth for you." Slim opened his mouth and waited tauntingly. Finally Jess shoved the whole piece in Slim's mouth.

"Hey!" Slim exclaimed with his mouth full.

"You asked for it," Jess replied laughing at the absurdly funny face that Slim was making. He forked the next piece, and this time Slim ate it like a normal person. Jess continued this process of forking and then hovering it above Slim's mouth.

He was in the middle of doing this when the door opened, and Sheriff Mort Corey declared, "I never thought I'd see the day when the gunslinger Jess Harper would be spoon-feeding the respected rancher Slim Sherman! Wait til everyone in town hears about this!" he exclaimed loudly, laughing harder than ever before.

"Slim!" Jess shouted angrily.

Slim put his hand to his mouth to try to hold back his laughter. "I'm sorry, Jess," he tried to say in between his laughter.

The Sheriff, still laughing, shook his head, "Whatever am I going to do with you two?"

THE END


End file.
